


赌注

by oliviavs127mendes



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviavs127mendes/pseuds/oliviavs127mendes
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Idia Shroud





	赌注

“看来现在我们都是赌徒，下注吧。”

面前的家伙心算速度很快，只需要轻轻拨动几秒钟手指就能得出结论，如同算珠确凿地敲打下来那样令人安心。表情在镜片下还是平静的，只是犀利的光芒还同时散发出了一种释然。想多了，我还真是想多了，Idia翻过最后一张牌，上面的土地和赎金再次成为了自己对面这个正用力遏制着嘴角勾起的不怀好意的微笑的胜利者的囊中之物。在夹缝中把握住摇曳的可能性，以前瞻性做出推测大胆投资，风口浪尖却能以不变应万变，分明是把每盘游戏当做商业实操在打嘛这混蛋。但这很现实，或许未来的世界上想要混出名堂需要使用的手段里这些不过是凤毛麟角，那不如继续逃避下去，在倾注了热情的事物里找到万全的避风港：或许那是虚拟的场景、无暇对接的杜撰场景，但他至少知道触动感与血管下沸腾的期待感是现实的，这就足矣。

这家伙说过，自己最不喜欢凭运气。说这句话的频率有多高呢，大概高到此刻两个人并排从教学楼离开的时候对方还能频繁地在脑海里回放。把警钟在耳边拉响个不停，实干家永远不能沉溺于虚拟的运气带来的片刻欢愉。什么时候他没再称呼自己“Shroud前辈”了呢，也挺模糊的了。看他道貌岸然似笑非笑的营业表情，又捉摸不透，又拒绝一切不合理的猜测，接着就是在他狭窄又有限的社交圈里为数不多的试探的机会：猜猜他是不是又在说谎，猜猜他是不是还有所保留。...浪费时间，如果这些问题都能像攀缘在四周的网线一样看似错综复杂实则直来直去就好了。琢磨人心是只有阳角人才能干出来的麻烦事，为了避免这一切，成为游戏任务中一个武装过头的红点或者一片躺在桌前冰冷的机械，或许还真就不为过呢。

......真有你的啊Azul。Idia再次在心底暗暗骂了一句，想着感到不甘心的原因还沾了一点“跳出自己的舒适圈”的关系，因为那家伙好像没和自己聊在有关游戏和运气的老生常谈话题上，而是用更快更迅疾的脚步跟上急着赶回寝室的自己，他也没慌着把对方一把推开并且如同触发了自闭按钮一样往回奔也属实让人奇怪，就好像平常一路过分岔路口开始明显的界限和疏离感的开启被一种迟钝弄得晦涩不明。这一点很显然是海寮以物易物的慈悲精神的践行者不难发现的...变化或者说是异常或者说是机会，随便。

跟上来是为了和你谈判。

还能谈判什么？在下的技术与你的推广能力已经让我们自取所需过一次。

止步于自取所需而放弃长远的打算，也不愧是你了。

这话亏得你能说出来，别忘了升级芯片驱动程序的活是谁揽下来的。

Idia用力皱了皱眉头摆出比面前这看着够严肃又虚情假意绅士样子的面孔要丰富得多的表情，好家伙你还真是想讹我一笔充当个什么合作者或者股份持有者就大言不惭啊。越过红线再自诩我们是朋友，这不就刚好戳中了我最不会把握的点吗，力挽狂澜的社交，构建自己的左臂右膀。他们有人情铸就的巨网而自己眷恋的冰冷代码好像也能提供这一切，一点问题都没有。Azul饶有兴趣地回头看了看他表情夸张的变化，在寮室前冷涩的蓝色灯光下愈发明显愈发应景，瞧这走廊上横平竖直的金属线条和散发着似乎来自于另一个世界的光芒的屏幕。让原本鲜少占据脑海的不怎么确定的徘徊被迫成为了每一个可以用机械操作或统计的数据的一部分。真是庞大而强有力的压迫啊。报之以冷笑，我总有办法让你妥协，但绝不是靠一个简简单单的甜言蜜语里藏着刀锋的白纸黑字的约定或是一个看似彻头彻尾圆满的骗局。

是啊。虽然他讨厌运气，尤其讨厌被区区几个非人类的机器操控的破玩意左右虚幻的一生的运气，但这玩意不像单纯的“运气”两字。毕竟这根本不是努力的反义词是吧。这并不新鲜，只是谁驾驭起来更胜一筹的问题想着便又加快脚步跟上这每次跑回自己的寮府就把两条细长的腿迈得比体育课的时候躲躲闪闪的模样快得多的怪人。要是他真把自己脱离大众出没的地方的行进速度用在体育课躲躲闪闪又游移不定的时候，那估计就没人陪自己一起运动成绩垫底了是吧，所以这份一往无前的执着可千万别改。

设想着他们所站在的庞大的主机上方圆形的栏杆边缘即是不稳定的关系的边缘...于是没人再想划破荧光蓝色与黑色交错的世界中除了主机鸣叫声以外的长久的寂静，只好在心里暗暗咒骂对方是个不可多得的怪人。怪人。真正的怪人。但他在鼓励并创造他的创造，而他的创造与他利用创造的野心相辅相成，最让人不愿意去相信的、宁可成为两个人之间一个心照不宣的谎言的东西也就是，我们只是社团活动里擦肩而过的家伙罢了，两条平行线对立却相似地并行，把精力和激情安插在任何一场乐此不疲的游戏里或针尖对麦芒的博弈里都是一种无端的浪费，至少一个人不会放弃独处在内心真正安全的地方的时间享受字节与符号的定义的成功感去承受众目睽睽下的空气的诅咒，一个人不会把形影不离的业务撇开在几千米以外的冰冷的水下不管。

这让他们直到很晚才注意到外面噼里啪啦的雨点已经愈演愈烈，要怪就怪对方分散了自己的注意力。海底至少能见度会变低，真要说这里键盘和手柄噼里啪啦的响声和拉得紧紧的深色窗帘早就把窗外风云变化阻隔了，算是附着的水珠也爬不进来的程度吧。好嘛，所以我们到底要谈什么交易——这样一想好像一边也不是一厢情愿的，而是另一边引导过来的。悲惨的工业模拟机和商业模拟机呵，下一次新出品游戏的使用权还是零件的推广，或者是优化咖啡馆点单和服务的新程序新平台，谈妥了就谈妥了，后面只需要维持稳定并且不要链条一断就开始反悔就好，两边做好的最坏打算估计也就是至少不能让面具下社恐和守财奴的形象露出来。

这不是交易，这是棋逢对手。清冷深邃的蓝眼这样对上了对面镜片下凌厉的目光，看看这校园里沉寂在夜幕里的呼吸中诉说着什么：严格的规则、或者是不达目的不罢休的美丽、或者是使千百万人为之俯首的权力，多少精神的通行证并行，但此地此刻由有偏向性的勤勉和有条件的慈悲主导，去掉任何一边都会是一场不怎么好看的独角戏了，对吧。呼吸声带来的热在空气中交错，银色栏杆上泛起一层乳白色的雾气。很显然想多谈点，无非夸赞对方是自己庞大计划中最不可或缺的一部分？对方是自己为数不多愿意沟通倾诉的对象？假话。他们打住的时候也未必知道多言必是负累。靠近，再靠近，两只手掌不约而同地在栏杆上一寸一寸逼近挪动又不断渗出汗珠。但是外面都还是一样冰凉，是会使触觉发痛的那种凉意，简直半斤八两，倒也符合了筹码对等的需求。直到额间只不过留下了一厘米不到的距离，并不算大的高度差下衣领相撞，又陷进去。

然后猛烈地一弹开。不约而同的一句话。

“谈判的条件是，下次游戏，赢过我再说。作为赌徒，你该下注。”


End file.
